


more than magic

by dreaminginside



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: Baekhyun just wants Jongdae to know that after this, the tally of kisses he owes him has now broken the millions and he'll never be able to repay them all so he may as well just kiss him forever.





	more than magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astroblemish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroblemish/gifts).



> this is, like all of my fics but especially this one, for quinn<3 sorry i'm so late for your birthday babey, the original bun i was cooking up for you wouldn't come out in time and then i got very distracted thinking about this but i hope you like this tiny meal!!! have fun being ten years old ilu my sweet lil sugar plum pea corn eggy babey
> 
> i didn't read this i'M SORRY i'll try and do that when it isn't one am

Japan always feels so much quieter than home, than Seoul specifically since Baekhyun doesn’t really know what home is anymore.

Baekhyun thinks about this with his face smushed into Jongdae’s bony shoulder, too exhausted to even care that both their shirts are practically sticking to them after their third day of ten hour practices to be ready for their encore concerts, tucks himself into Jongdae’s side anyway and smiles against his neck when he feels Jongdae’s fingers run absentmindedly through his hair.

In Seoul he can still see the neon lights on the streets flashing behind his closed eyes on their drives home to and from schedules and practices, but here it’s all quiet darkness, barely interrupted by Minseok and Youngmin’s soft voices from the front seats and the bubbly pop filtering through the radio.

It’s comforting and disconcerting at the same time, so clearly not home but not in an unpleasant way. Jongdae’s nails scratching along his scalp remind him of that, that there’s always pieces of home even in the alien quiet.

If Baekhyun is honest with himself, he’s too tired for philosophical thoughts. All he really wants to do when he gets back to their hotel is peel off his gross clothes, wash off the memories of new choreo for at least a solid six hours where he won’t have to think about it, and maybe try to coax Jongdae into paying for room service and fit in a quickie before passing out.

They don’t have to be at the venue until ten in the morning for more stage rehearsals, and he plans on taking advantage of it as such. The crew has been working pretty tirelessly to get everything perfected in such a short amount of time too, and Baekhyun is sure they’re all glad to have an extra three hours than usual for their start time.

He loves performing, loves singing and dancing and all the love and energy he gets from the fans, but he can’t say he loves the endless frantic preparations before concerts. Despite his best efforts to empty it out, his mind is still running with all the Japanese he has to remember for their ments, where he needs to be on stage, what choreo he still needs extra practice on, and his shoulders start hunching up on instinct.

Jongdae’s hand slides from his hair to massage over his neck, making the tenseness bleed out, and Baekhyun comes an inch closer to falling asleep, pressing his face closer into the crook of Jongdae’s neck and relaxing in the familiar comfort of it even though it can’t really be comfortable to have Baekhyun this close against Jongdae’s sticky skin.

But Jongdae allows it, indulgent as he always is to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun contents himself with draping himself halfway over Jongdae’s lap, feeling the vibrations of Jongdae’s voice in his chest when he joins in conversation with Minseok.

It’s a quiet sort of lull, easy to get lost in the rumbling of Jongdae’s voice and his touches and the lighter air that comes with being away from home, and it barely feels like another minute before Jongdae is gently extricating him from being wrapped around him, curling their fingers together to drag Baekhyun from the backseat and stumble into the lobby of their hotel while Youngmin takes care of the car.

He trips out on unsteady legs, somewhat cramping from sitting after being on his feet for most of the day, and Jongdae laughs loud in the quiet of the night when he wiggles out of Jongdae’s grip and barnacles his way over to Minseok, figuring he should divide his intentional annoying attentions more equally. It wouldn’t be fair if Jongdae got all of his wheedling, since he gets everything else really.

Minseok rolls his eyes when Baekhyun tries to wheedle him into carrying him through the lobby to get to their rooms, pushing him back over to Jongdae when he reaches out with grabby hands.

“We’re going out for drinks with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo,” Minseok says, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair when he whines about the lack of love being given his way, smiling and somehow looking at least seventy percent less exhausted than Baekhyun. One of Minseok’s gifts, he supposes, always looking so bright. “I’m assuming you two are staying behind?”

Baekhyun lets Minseok pull at his hair a little more, gross sweatiness of it all allowing it to stick up in rather interesting formations while they ride the elevator up, and glances over at Jongdae. He usually likes going out for drinks with the rest of them even if he is something of a homebody otherwise, so Baekhyun won’t stop him if he wants to go. It means more time in the bath for him, he tells himself, even if he’d rather have the time with Jongdae.

“Yeah, someone has to put Baekhyunnie to bed,” Jongdae says, smile so overly large and teasing that Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but he still smiles back because his time alone with Jongdae has been scarcer than usual the past month. It somehow feels like he’s seen Jongdae more on TV than in person this month, and he can’t say it’s his favorite thing in the world, even if he’s insanely proud. Even if it’s just a few hours to themselves confined to a hotel room, he’ll take it, always takes Jongdae in any capacity he can get. “You guys go on ahead without us.”

“We’ll see who puts who to bed,” Baekhyun grumbles anyways, just to be petulant, and Minseok snorts. Probably because he knows the extent of their stupidity, but he sends them off to their room with identical shoulder squeezes anyway, because he’s a caring hyung like that. Baekhyun is secretly glad they have these concerts if only for Minseok to shine a little more.

“Just try to get some sleep, tomorrow will still be busy,” Minseok calls over his shoulder as Jongdae drags Baekhyun off to their room. Baekhyun tries not to laugh, because he’s always reliable to sleep when given the opportunity, and demonstrates his point shortly after Jongdae closes the door by shucking off his shoes and falling face first on the bed.

“That sleepy?” Jongdae sits on the bed and Baekhyun rolls over into him, relishing in the feel of soft sheets under his tired muscles, warring with his desire to go shower. But that would require moving, which he suddenly isn’t as keen on in the face of soft pillows and the call of sleep. Jongdae’s hand finds its way back into his hair, and Baekhyun just hums quietly as Jongdae tames down all the knots and tangles. He rubs a thumb over Baekhyun’s cheek, laughing when Baekhyun kisses his palm and gives him one more pat on the head. “I’ll shower first then.”

“If you must,” Baekhyun mumbles half into Jongdae’s thigh, half into the sheets. He’d rather shower together, but if Jongdae wants the water all to himself he can’t blame him. They have all night to cuddle and be gross anyway, and it means Baekhyun can be gross and nap without anyone nagging at him about it for a minute, because Jongdae always just lets him do what he wants anyway.

“I must,” Jongdae calls over his shoulder, eyes curled up and face scrunched in a smile, and Baekhyun suddenly almost has the energy to roll off the bed and into the shower with Jongdae just to be close to him. But the moment passes and Baekhyun hears the water run, shoving his face back into the mattress and letting the echo of Jongdae’s voice from the bathroom wash over him and lull him into a state of only half wakefulness, muscles relaxing more and more.

He’ll always be amazed at how Jongdae can sing and sing all day long, and then still do it more at home. If there’s any kind of constant in his life, it’s Jongdae’s voice, a comfort he can always rely on. It’s pretty and perfect, just like the rest of Jongdae, and Baekhyun can’t help but smile, wrap his arms a little tighter around the pillow he’s managed to wrangle into his grasp.

He’s so set in his thoughts he doesn’t even really notice the water turn off, Jongdae’s singing stop in favor of Jongdae’s voice in his ear and hand on his shoulder rolling him over, the room suddenly more upside down through his squinting eyes. He can pick out Jongdae’s wide grin still in his blurred vision though, nose wrinkling when Jongdae’s wet hair drips droplets on his face.

“Your turn,” Jongdae says, laughing when Baekhyun groans and booping his nose, laughing louder when Baekhyun smacks his hand away and scrubs his hands over his face. It’s amazing they don’t get more hotel noise complaints from Jongdae’s laughter alone, even though he supposes it isn’t that late yet. “Go get clean, you’ll just feel grosser the longer you stay in those clothes.”

“Always wanting to get me naked, you’re not sly at all, Dae,” Baekhyun mumbles under his breath, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and twisting his back to crack it, wincing at a particular pop. Jongdae’s face scrunches up when he grins and Baekhyun just has to kiss him, pressing their smiles together and sighing softly because kissing Jongdae is so easy, so nice. Jongdae entertains him for a moment, slide of their lips sweet and slow, before pushing Baekhyun back with a finger on his chest, pointing resolutely at the bathroom.

“Make sure to brush your teeth too,” Jongdae says sweetly, and Baekhyun huffs, sticking his tongue out at Jongdae and letting his laugh follow him into the bathroom. The shower is nice, hotel showers always are, and Baekhyun spends more time than he usually would under the hot spray even if he desperately wants to be back with Jongdae if only to torment him a little more before sleeping.

He likes his showers just a grade below satanically hot, and by the time he steps out his skin is a nice pink and his hair is finally not at the level of completely gross. He shrugs on a robe and catches his reflection, still looking a bit too tired to be a full human, but he figures that Jongdae won’t mind and for some reason seems to find him desirable all the time anyway, so he wanders out of the bathroom ready to act upon that. The thought makes him warm and fuzzy inside, and Baekhyun has to work to keep a serious expression on his face as he comes out.

“I brushed my teeth so now you’re contractually obligated to makeout with me,” He announces, expecting to find Jongdae on the bed with his phone an inch away from his face as usual, probably designing his dream apartment on pinterest or something, but instead Jongdae is just sitting fully dressed at the edge of the bed, tiny smile on his face when he sees Baekhyun come out. Baekhyun can see pinterest up on his phone though, so he was still right on one count. “Okay, I’ll bite, why aren’t you lying naked on the bed with pizza ordered waiting for me?”

“C’mon, Hyun-ah,” Jongdae smiles, lazy as he grabs onto Baekhyun’s wrist when he gets close enough to pull into his lap, and Baekhyun melts even as Jongdae’s jeans rub uncomfortably against the skin of his thighs. Jongdae’s grip slides from his wrist to Baekhyun’s hand and he fiddles with his fingers the way he always does when he wants something, and Baekhyun almost laughs, because of course Jongdae would have been planning something. “We’ve been here for three days, don’t you want to sneak out with me? We haven’t seen the sights in a long time.”

“So this is what you had in mind when you turned down going out with the other guys?” Baekhyun pulls Jongdae’s hand up to his lips, presses a smiling kiss against his thumb. Jongdae shrugs in the way that says yes it’s exactly what he was thinking, somewhat bashful and completely adorable. “Are you asking me on a secret date, Jongdae?”

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been on a date,” Jongdae says instead of actually answering, shrugging as his free hand trails slowly up and down Baekhyun’s thigh and not really encouraging him to want to move and find any of his actual clothes. Jongdae seems to have already helpfully set them on the bed, and Baekhyun just huffs. Leave it to Jongdae to try and be all spontaneous and romantic when Baekhyun was essentially just planning on eating pizza off Jongdae’s stomach, his two loves. He’ll probably have to step it up for their anniversary. “Can you blame me for wanting to keep you interested?”

“Jongdae, love, I’d have to be dead to not be interested in you, and even then my ghost would still be one million percent after your dick. And your heart,” Baekhyun says, voice flat, and Jongdae smiles that brilliant smile again that just makes Baekhyun want to kiss him senseless, so he indulges himself for one, two, quick kisses against the curls of Jongdae’s lips before tugging his hands away and rolling off onto the bed. They'd never get anywhere if Baekhyun kissed Jongdae as much as he wants to, the sacrifices he makes. “But you’re going to have to stop touching my thighs if you want us to leave this room.”

“Noted, noted,” Jongdae puts his hands up innocently, but Baekhyun can’t be fooled, because Jongdae is a demon at heart and he’s proven correct when he undoes his robe and shrugs on his hoodie only for Jongdae to pinch his butt, defenceless to stop it. 

“Demon,” Baekhyun grumbles, squinting, and Jongdae is shameless enough to just grin while Baekhyun pulls on his pants and fishes around his suitcase for a ballcap to cover up his still damp hair and keep him nice and anonymous. Jongdae has one of his favorite dumb beanies on, and Baekhyun almost wants to laugh, sure that both of their hair is going to look extra stupid in the morning. 

“I love when you call me such sweet names, baby,” Jongdae coos, and Baekhyun snorts, pulling Jongdae’s beanie down over his eyes and tucking their room key in his back pocket. Sneaking out isn’t very hard when you’re both adults and everyone else is already out, but it still feels fun, and he feels extra giggly when Jongdae links their pinkies under the sleeves of their hoodie walking to the train station.

Jongdae’s eyes seem to sparkle just a little bit more in the barest street lights that shine, in the quiet of the night time streets, and suddenly Baekhyun isn’t so tired.

It’s nicer that it’s darker out for things like this, nicer that it isn’t home, feels a little like magic in the air and the lives they really lead are a billion miles away, and here they’re just Baekhyun and Jongdae. Just something a little more normal, but somehow a little bit more special. It’s nice.

“You’re thinking again,” Jongdae murmurs, their thighs brushing together where they sit a little bit too close in the train car, the only ones in this one as it goes into the city. Baekhyun hums a little and watches the darkness outside, not sure he could keep all the blatant corny over the moon love out of his gaze if he looked at Jongdae now. “What about?”

“You,” Baekhyun grins, chuckling to himself when Jongdae knocks their shoulders together, leaving out the _always_ that he’s sure can go unsaid. He braves a look now, and sees Jongdae looking just as hopeless as he’s sure he does. “So what are your plans for date night, loverboy? Have to make sure to get us home before I turn back into a pumpkin and all.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how the story goes, Baekhyun,” Jongdae is smiling though, and that means that Baekhyun’s job here is done. He just wants to always make Jongdae smile, make him happy like he deserves to be, especially with how tiring the past few months have been on him. “But don’t get too disappointed, it’s nothing fancy. I just wanted to be with you.”

Jongdae’s cheeks look a little red at the end, and Baekhyun isn’t sure how he’s supposed to do anything but melt into the ground when Jongdae talks like that. He’s just one man, expending all his energy to not kiss Jongdae out in public, and so he settles for linking their pinkies together again, rubbing his thumb softly over Jongdae’s wrist and going back to watching the world go by. He tucks it away for later, a reminder to kiss Jongdae at least one time more when they’re back in private.

One of these days he’ll be able to kiss him whenever he wants. One of them.

“You could never disappoint me,” Baekhyun says, tries to keep it light, but he can practically feel how hard Jongdae grins, squeezing his pinky back hard enough that Baekhyun wonders if his finger will fall off. He doesn’t mind though, Jongdae could do almost anything to him and he’d still be happy because well, it’s Jongdae. Light of his life, love of his heart, all that other gross stuff.

He’s feeling overly sentimental tonight, so he gives his brain a pass on all the gross stuff it’s thinking up, just lets it all bounce around in his brain while he makes quiet conversation with Jongdae to pass the train ride. All the things he’s missed, the little parts of Jongdae’s promotions that Baekhyun missed hearing about from one or both of them being passed out when the other got home, anecdotes about Baekhyun’s niece and nephew, Jongdeok’s wedding, and it’s nice. Deceivingly normal feeling, even when they got lost in the more sparsely populated nighttime streets in Shibuya, though most of the signs indicate places to go being closed. Baekhyun doesn’t like being kept out of the loop, and he knows Jongdae knows this, so he doesn’t feel too annoying about wheedling him.

“Is anywhere even still open?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, which probably can’t be seen under his hat but he’s sure Jongdae will get the feeling. It’s so different from Seoul, where just about everything is open at all hours, and he wonders what Jongdae has planned. “Or are we just going to take a romantic walk down the street, which is also fine.”

Jongdae laughs under his breath, soft for him, and Baekhyun thinks that they are a bit restrained still after all. He doesn’t mind, it comes with the territory, and he’s just happy to be out with Jongdae at all. Fresh air and each other does them both good.

“There’s some places, I asked Minseok earlier,” Jongdae shrugs, tugging Baekhyun around by the sleeve, and he lets himself be led without a fuss for once. If Jongdae wants to take him around somewhere they’ve both never really gotten the chance to explore like normal people, then so be it. “He’s the master of romance and all, figured I’d ask.”

“Plagiarizing his dates? Jongdae you dog,” Baekhyun says, snickering even as Jongdae pinches hard at his ear, looking that combination of exasperated and fond that he seems to reserve especially for Baekhyun. “I’m kidding, have mercy on me.”

“Mercy? You’re usually asking for more,” Jongdae’s lips curl dangerously at the corners, leaning over just enough to blow a puff of air against Baekhyun’s ear, and Baekhyun flushes because Jongdae is inherently the worst. And the best. And his everything, but mostly terrible when he says these things in places that he knows Baekhyun can’t retaliate properly in.

“We’ll see about that,” Baekhyun grumbles under his breath, but it still makes Jongdae smile, and he really wishes they could have a whole day off so he could really show Jongdae what he means. Probably going to have to make do with the half hour before they sleep instead, but Baekhyun is nothing if not flexible in the seven years they’ve been at this.

“I’m sure we will,” Jongdae says, still smiling wide, and Baekhyun wants to huff because things always go the way Jongdae wants them to regardless. They wind through the quiet alleys, not quite dark enough for Baekhyun to reach out and take Jongdae’s hand as much as he wants to, so he contents himself with watching Jongdae’s profile in the low lighting, nearly stumbling into Jongdae’s back when he finally stops. “Ah, here we go.”

There’s a tiny pawn shop hidden away, from the looks of it, somehow still open while the rest of the shops have just turned their closed signs over, and Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. He trusts Jongdae implicitly, and just snorts when Jongdae gives him another big smile.

“You’re taking me shopping?” Baekhyun bumps his shoulder against Jongdae’s as they step inside, return the greeting of the shop owner and notice that no one else is around, probably the hour and day of the week to blame. Baekhyun hasn’t been inside one of these kinds of shops in a long time, and his eye is drawn immediately to the variety of wares laying around. 

“And to dinner, I thought maybe there’d be something you like here,” Jongdae shrugs, not quite meeting Baekhyun’s eye in the way that he does when he isn’t totally sure of himself. Baekhyun smiles big and huffs out air through his nose, reminding himself a little bit harder that he can’t kiss Jongdae here either, has to tuck away another kiss for him later. He needs to start keeping a tally. “An early birthday present?”

“If you’re paying then it must be,” Baekhyun grins, all cheek, but feels daring enough to reach out and squeeze Jongdae’s hand anyway, using it as an excuse to lead him through the store, make up stories for all the items lying around. He likes places like this, where the mix of old and new blurs pleasantly, likes Jongdae’s soft laughter in his ear when he finds something funny even more, and the times passes easy like it always does when he’s with Jongdae. A little bubble for them.

“How about these?” Jongdae calls softly, beckoning Baekhyun from where he’d been sorting through fedoras, having threatened Jongdae that he’d find them a matching pair to wear and wouldn't it just be the _cutest_. Jongdae is at the jewelry counter, predictably, and the shop owner seems to still only have the vaguest interest in them. Probably time to move on soon if they’re going to get back before their jailbreak is noticed, but Baekhyun hooks his chin over Jongdae’s shoulder anyways, following his finger to see two little silver pendant necklaces under the glass.

“I wonder how those got there,” Baekhyun mumbles, because they’re pretty, he’s always liked silver and jewelry and he knows exactly what Jongdae is thinking because he knows he goes ham over all things couple matching. Not really something they can indulge in, but it’s always cute to see Jongdae’s eyes sparkle when he matches something with Baekhyun. “Is it cursed to have someone else’s failed couple jewelry?”

Jongdae laughs, and Baekhyun pouts, affronted. Cursed energy is not something to be messed with, they have enough questionable luck with things as it is.

“We could give them new stories, it’d be poetic,” Jongdae shrugs, before doing the thing he does when he’s bashful about something, chewing on his bottom lip and glancing at Baekhyun just out of the corner of his eye. Baekhyun has to kiss him, just has to, adds another tally to the list. “Unless I already used up my ability to buy you a necklace for your birthday a few years ago?”

Baekhyun has to bite his lip to keep the smile off his face, because he still loves that necklace, always has it in his pocket when Jongdae isn’t around, a little anchor just for him. It would be nice if they both had one though, and he feels a little giddy.

“There’s no quota, though I feel like it’s as much a present for you as for me. I love everything you get me,” Baekhyun can’t resist teasing, leaving the obvious _i love you_ left unsaid and waving the shop owner over to stumble over making the purchase while Jongdae fishes out the necessary bills. One would think after all this time he would be better at Japanese, but Baekhyun is pretty sure is brain is just mush at all times at this point, not helped by being in close proximity to Jongdae and half dead on his feet. But mostly being in close proximity to Jongdae, who takes over briefly chatting with the shopkeeper and manages to frustrate Baekhyun by being stupidly hot just talking. Another slash for the kisses for later tally.

He doesn’t know why he bothers counting them anymore, he pretty much always wants to kiss Jongdae as it is, especially when he smiles so big and dangles the necklaces in front of Baekhyun’s face when they step back out into the now empty alley. The real gift is seeing Jongdae so happy Baekhyun thinks, but he turns to let Jongdae fasten the necklace around his neck anyway, shivering slightly when Jongdae’s fingers brush softly over his nape. He feels the barest brush of lips there after the chain is fastened and sighs happily, glancing back over his shoulder to see Jongdae’s smile in the dark.

“C’mon, you too,” Baekhyun reaches behind Jongdae’s neck to fasten his while looking him in the eye because shit, they may as well get to wear them together for one night at least. Jongdae’s grin could light up the whole night sky, and Baekhyun barely resists kissing him yet again, feeling the clasp snap into place and holding himself back only by virtue of dropping his head down on Jongdae’s shoulder and laughing a little breathlessly. “Can you stop making me want to kiss you? For like five minutes?”

“It’s your fault for falling for me,” Baekhyun can hear the smile in Jongdae’s voice, and pinches at his neck in retaliation, grinning at the tiny yelp against his ear, even as he ghosts a kiss over the same spot. It’s pretty daring, but Baekhyun feels a little daring right now. “My Baekhyunnie.”

“Yours,” Baekhyun says easily, pulling back and admiring the thin chain on Jongdae’s neck, knowing he’s probably going crazy seeing the same on Baekhyun, and it all makes him feel very warm inside. Until his stomach growls and manages to crack the moment, Jongdae laughing so hard he has to lean back against the wall for a second while Baekhyun grumbles under his breath.

“A snack before we go back? I think that completes the traditional date circle,” Jongdae’s laughter finally dies down, and Baekhyun huffs, nearly sending him into another spiral when he asks if Jongdae’s finished waking up half the city of Tokyo with his cackling. “I’m a little rusty on it, it’s been awhile since we had an actual date and all.”

“We should have more then,” Baekhyun suggests, like it’s that easy and they can go wherever they want whenever they want. Jongdae raises an eyebrow because he also knows this, leading Baekhyun along by his sleeve again and winding through the streets until an izakaya catches his eye. “We can figure it out, we always do.”

“I guess you’re right, we’ve managed all this time somehow,” Jongdae says lightly, and Baekhyun wants to tell them that of course he’s right, he always is, but especially when it comes to things about them. Baekhyun just hums back, letting their pinkies brush again in the nighttime quiet, and letting Jongdae distract him with more stories from his brother’s wedding while they wait on their yakitori.

It’s nice. Really nice.

It’s especially nice when Jongdae tries to be considerate and wipe the tare sauce from the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth with his thumb and Baekhyun retaliates by licking the remainder off the pad of Jongdae’s thumb, looking up at him from under his lashes as he barely sucks the tip of Jongdae’s finger. Jongdae’s mouth drops open a little and Baekhyun can only laugh under his breath, file it under things to take care of later.

It’s a great night, all in all. One of the best he’s had in awhile, and for a moment it almost feels like a real vacation, what home could be like.

“Thanks for taking me out,” Baekhyun says under a yawn as they make their way back to the station, probably at severe risk of catching the last train but he somehow doesn’t feel that rushed still. Now he just feels sleepy again, ready to curl up with Jongdae for some actual sleep. “I didn’t even turn into a pumpkin, go figure.”

“You’re insufferable,” Jondae rolls his eyes, looking at the routes on his phone as they come up on the station and seeming pleased enough that they have about fifteen minutes to spare. “You should turn into a cucumber instead.”

Baekhyun gasps, putting as much indignation into his expression as he can, and Jongdae grins wide, laughing again. Baekhyun is honestly just happy to see him happy, and looking at him in the low light of the station, all long lashes and sharp planes of his face highlighted by the shadows, crooked teeth of his smile showing through his pulled down mask and just a hint of stubble, necklace just barely glinting, completely perfect and his, Baekhyun _has_ to kiss him.

So, predictably worn down by his running tally and positive that not a soul is around, he does.

Baekhyun keeps his hands on his cheeks as they kiss, backing Jongdae up against the wall just before they get to the station, and Jongdae freezes up for only a second before kissing back, always trusting Baekhyun so blindly and sliding his hands up into Baekhyun’s fluffy hair, knocking his cap off in the process and pulling him in closer, always closer with the two of them.

Baekhyun can’t really bring himself to care, much happier with the way Jongdae’s fingernails scratch along his scalp as their lips slide together. He smiles so big it’s almost hard to kiss but they manage anyway as they always do, Jongdae sighing happily against Baekhyun’s mouth when he tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth.

Jongdae tugs on Baekhyun’s hair after what feels like all too soon, Baekhyun still has about a hundred kisses more on his tally list to go through, but he allows himself one more moment to suck on Jongdae’s tongue and make him groan quietly before pulling back, stealing a last soft kiss on Jongdae’s lips before Jongdae pulls them both through the gates, scanning their cards and running for the train.

“I can’t believe we almost missed the train,” Jongdae says under his breath as they scoot through the doors, Baekhyun belatedly realizing his hat has been lost to the abyss and his hair is probably sticking up in fifty additional directions now. “I know I’m irresistible and all, but you couldn’t have waited until we got back to break out the good makeouts? You’ve been on the horny train since we left the izakaya.”

“Implying you aren’t always horny for me. And I mean, it definitely sounds like something I would do,” Baekhyun feels slightly out of breath as they sit down, still just the two of them, and rests his head on top of Jongdae’s when he leans on his shoulder. He smells like Baekhyun’s shampoo, and it’s insanely comforting. “Just felt a little too much magic I guess.”

“Never enough, not with you,” Jongdae mumbles, finally yawning, and Baekhyun thinks that they might have to save the horniness for tomorrow night, if they can wheedle out of group dinner and drinks again. Jongdae nods off while he’s thinking, Baekhyun can tell by the way his breathing slows down, and he finally feels brave enough to link their fingers together. It suddenly feels like more than magic, it feels like home.

It’s still quiet, light barely filtering in, and Baekhyun knows his phone is probably going to go off in five minutes with a hundred texts asking where they are, but for now, with Jongdae, it’s just home.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how i wrote 5k of nothing!!!! anyway all of anything is appreciated!!!
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chennieblossom) if you want to talk about exo or baekchen ❤


End file.
